


Marquesian Ratscrew

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Card Games, Cock Warming, Dialogue Heavy, Human Furniture, Impact Play, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Mollymauk Tealeaf, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Nineteen: cockwarmingFjord taps his chin in thought. “We could play a dice game.”Caleb shakes his head, breathing in deeply through his nose so as not to squirm. “I do not believe our, ah, playing surface is flat enough. Besides, I do not think there are any dice in the room. Molly, are there any dice in here?”Molly shrugs.
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Marquesian Ratscrew

**Author's Note:**

> The vaguest spoiler for C2E98. Other than, just some good, clean tabletop gaming!

Fjord taps his chin in thought. “We could play a dice game.”

Caleb shakes his head, breathing in deeply through his nose so as not to squirm. “I do not believe our, ah, playing surface is flat enough. Besides, I do not think there are any dice in the room. Molly, are there any dice in here?”

Molly shrugs.

“Should have known better than to ask,” Caleb sighs. “I do have a pack of cards in here somewhere.” Molly shifts impatiently, but Caleb soothes him with a hand through his hair. “No, not _your_ cards, _Liebling_. Proper playing cards. I think they are in the closet.”

Fjord groans. “Boulder Parchment Shears for who has to get up and find them?”

With a laugh, Caleb says, “Fjord, I have studied the arcane arts for the majority of my life. If I cannot use them in a situation such as this, what good are they?” With that, he reaches for his component pouch – never more than an arm’s length away – and summons his Mage Hand, which rummages around in the closet for only a moment before bringing back the cards.

“That’s – _mmm_ – that’s handy,” Fjord says, hips shifting forward slightly.

Molly groans at the pun, making Caleb grunt and pinch the tip of his ear. “ _Ja_ , I know it was an atrocious pun, but none of that.” Molly glares up at him, clearly ready to argue, but he’s in no position to do so, and Caleb can ignore him. “Fjord, what should we play?”

Fjord glances down at his bare belly, at the scar where the Cloven Crystal had been removed. “Anything but Go Fish?”

That gets a laugh out of both Caleb and Molly, and this time, Molly doesn’t get a scolding. “I confess, I do not know many card games,” Caleb says. “Or rather, I do not know many card games that are not a scam.”

“Huh. I’d suggest gin rummy, but I don’t think the, uh, table is sufficient for that, either. You need more room. Ever played Marquesian Ratscrew?” Fjord asks.

“ _Nein_. Is it difficult to learn?”

“Is anything difficult for you to learn, Caleb?”

Caleb chuckles. “I appreciate the flattery, but my attention is… divided at the moment.” He slowly runs a fingertip around the curl of one of Molly’s horns, appreciating the smooth but slightly bumpy texture. When he gets to one of the chains, he rubs it lightly between his fingers. It helps, having a sensation to focus on other than the obvious.

“Fair enough. No, this is an easy one,” says Fjord, keeping his eyes locked on Caleb. “We split the deck and take turns flipping over cards. If one of us puts down a face card, the other only has a certain number of flips to put down their own face card. An ace gets you four, a king gets you three, and so on. If you get a face card during those flips, we keep playing, and then _I_ have only a certain number of flips to get a face card. If that doesn’t happen, you take the card pile. The goal is to have all the cards in your hand.”

“Sounds simple enough, and we should have plenty of room for one discard pile.”

“I haven’t told you the best part,” Fjord says, grinning. “If we flip two of the same number or face card in a row, whoever slaps the pile with their hand gets to keep it.”

Molly shivers.

“Hmm, I think that’s a sign of approval,” Caleb says thoughtfully, enduring his own little shiver as Molly settles. If he was worried he’d have trouble remaining hard, that worry is long gone. It doesn’t look like Fjord’s having any difficulty, either. “But if the objective for the slap is speed, do we run the risk of being too aggressive? We might startle our table here and disrupt the playing surface.”

Fjord shrugs. “It could happen, but I’m not usually the most competitive person.”

Caleb grins, and he hopes Molly’s looking. “I am.”

There’s a definite sound of squirming against the pillow under Molly’s stomach. Molly _is_ looking.

“Well then,” Fjord says, squirming a little himself. “I guess it’s up to the table. Table?”

Molly gives two thumbs up and a happy little tail wriggle.

“Ah, Fjord, you would appear to be at a disadvantage,” Caleb says, pulling the deck of cards out of the box and beginning to shuffle. “Molly’s tail will be between you and the discard pile.”

With a groan, Fjord says, “I knew we should’ve put him face-up.”

“But then he would not be able to see me, or take very much of me into his mouth.” At those words, Molly swallows, and Caleb nearly drops the cards.

Fjord sees it and laughs. “Maybe you’re the one at a disadvantage, playing from that end.”

Caleb sighs. “It is distracting. He is being surprisingly good, but some movement of the tongue is inevitable.” He sees Molly’s eyebrows narrow, and smiles. “I said ‘inevitable,’ _Liebling_. I know you are not doing it on purpose. I know exactly what it feels like when you _are_ doing it on purpose.”

“I’m not entirely sure how you’re managing to be so coherent,” Fjord says, playing idly with Molly’s tail as he waits for Caleb to finish shuffling. “I’m having a difficult time myself.”

Caleb sees him rub a spot on Molly’s tail that Caleb knows is particularly sensitive, and the throat around him contracts sharply. It knocks a low grunt out of Caleb. “Fjord, if you don’t stop teasing the furniture, you’re not going to get more than one round out of me.”

Fjord bites his lip, not letting go of Molly’s tail. “I might not have more than one round in me, assuming we’re still talking about cards. We should’ve put a time limit on this.”

“You may be right,” Caleb says, dealing the cards into two piles – one between Molly’s shoulder blades and the other at the small of his back. “I am finding myself less and less inclined to play cards. But it would be a shame to waste all this preparation, and I believe our table is enjoying it very much.” Molly wriggles delightedly, far more than he should, and the piles of cards nearly slide off his back. But Caleb catches them and rights them. “As long as our table can remain _still_ through a round of Marquesian Ratscrew, I think we can reward him.”

Fjord clears his throat, obviously affected by the wriggle. “I think we should start very soon.”

Caleb agrees, and they begin. Their smooth, lavender playing surface has grown slightly sweaty over the past few minutes, but that just means the bottom card adheres to it. It only takes a few back and forth flips before Fjord sets down a queen. “So that means you have two—”

“—tries to turn over a face card, yes,” Caleb finishes. He doesn’t come up with one, and Fjord takes the pile.

It takes exactly 52 seconds until Fjord puts down a nine and Caleb follows it with another nine, and his hand is halfway back before he remembers the rule and slaps the pile. Fjord’s palm comes down on top of it, too gently, and Caleb smiles sharply at him. “You let me win that one.”

Fjord grins back. “Just wanted to make sure you remembered. I won’t go so easy on the next one.”

Sure enough, two threes turn up a moment later, and Fjord gets there first, slapping a broad hand down on Molly’s back. Molly yelps, and so does Caleb as his hand crashes down on Fjord’s, which doesn’t move. “Fjord,” Caleb gasps. “You won. The pile is yours.”

“Yeah,” Fjord says, his eyes squinched shut and his voice strained. “I need a moment here.”

Caleb tries to feel cross, but it’s difficult with the way Molly is gasping around him. “He’s—he’s not supposed to be moving.”

“Don’t think he could help it,” Fjord says. “I may have grabbed his tail for something to hold onto, and I’m discovering how much he likes that.”

Because of Fjord’s fist around the base of Molly’s tail, Caleb can’t quite see the spot where Fjord’s cock is buried in Molly’s ass, but his imagination fills it in for him, and his cock twitches against Molly’s tongue. “Let’s all just… just take a deep breath.”

“Sounds good,” Fjord squeaks.

They all do – even Molly, as best he can. It doesn’t get easier, exactly, trying to focus on a stupid card game with his cock throbbing on Molly’s tongue, but Caleb’s always been able to put his needs on the back burner while focusing on a goal. “Shall we see,” Caleb says at length, “how many more rounds we can go before we bring our game to its inescapable conclusion? Mollymauk?”

Another thumbs up.

They make it a grand total of three more slaps.

Neither Fjord nor Caleb cares who won, but Molly does owe Caleb a new deck after coming all over the cards.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to manage expectations -- if there are any -- I probably won't manage to post tomorrow, what with the new CR ep!


End file.
